Ciel's Diary
by AngelLee10
Summary: Ciel's life after becoming a demon. May contain spoilers. Ciel x Sebastian. Grell x William (maybe) Author has a habit of calling people lovely pineapples.
1. Chapter 1

Entry One:  
I have decided to keep track of my life as a demon starting today. Sebastian is quite annoyed with me for becoming a demon even though he doesn't show it. When I purposefully tease him about it and he just ignores me, it makes me very angry. There are very few times that I can actually manage to ignite some kind of reaction from him, but most times there is nothing at all.

I have been a demon for three weeks now. Sebastian says my powers as a demon have not quite awakened and it ill take at least two years for them to be fully awakened. My speed and strength has increased though. Only one thing worries me, _will I be this size forever? _I had hoped that when I became I demon I would turn out looking somewhat like Sebastian, tall and strong looking. Nothing has changed though. I am now able to see better in the dark, I do not have a secret form like Sebastian, yet.

Tomorrow Sebastian we'll be training my demon power so that I will be able to protect myself, I don't see the reason why but he says it is necessary.

Until next time.

Signed

- Ciel Phantomhive


	2. Chapter 2

Entry Two:

It is my second entry; to be honest I didn't want to do it. Sebastian was rough in training today. He had me run for hours, my feet hurt but luckily are not injured by the fallen tree branches sadly my shoes could not bare through it. Sebastian says that it is a sign of me being a demon, accelerated healing that is. Tomorrow he says we will be training strength, then after that it will be endurance, then attack, and defense. It will be hell.

After all this is over with I cannot wait to taunt him. I will put him threw twenty times worse than what I am going through right now. All revenge for theses next few days, and a little for when he tried to kill me after I turned demon.

Tonight we will be seeing what my damage limit is, a lot of pain that I am going to deliver twenty times worse. I am still concerned about my height. I haven't grown at all, what will I do if I stay thirteen forever.

I have yet to acquire a new form, Sebastian says if I continue to train I will have one. He still refuses to let me see his form I think he is secretly ashamed of it. I saw the hooker boots …

I fear I may end up looking like that.

Signed

-Ciel Phantomhive.


	3. Chapter 3

Entry Three:

Today was horrifying! I had cuts all over the palms of my hands from lifting large boulders and trying to uproot trees. Shocking, huh? Uprooting a tree that is. I could only manage uprooting the small ones, and then he tried to force me to uproot this huge tree. I popped like ten blood vessels trying. Luckily I heal fast. Sebastian made me continue until it had gotten dark. He says that we will continue the strength training until I can uproot at least one large tree.

That means that the endurance training/testing will be postponed, luckily. I am becoming paranoid about my growth, I feel as though I am shrinking. It has become so bad that I was forced to tell Sebastian. Want to know what he did? HE LAUGHED! He laughed at my concerns! I am going to put him through hell so he understands my pain.  
I have continuously asked Sebastian about his form, but he refuses to tell me. His refusal supports my idea that he is ashamed of it. I cannot wait to catch him off guard and expose his secret!

My hair has become darker and my eyes are reddening. There are times when they turn fully red. Sebastian says this is show that I must eat a soul soon. I wonder if thy taste good, Sebastian says they are really delicious. Yet I cannot picture eating one or even what they look like.

Someone is knocking at the door, so I must go.

Signed

-Ciel Phantomhive


	4. Chapter 4

Entry Four:

Last night Sebastian visited my room, he was acting strange. I believe he is up to something. Whatever it may be I will not be caught off guard. The training today was intense, I continued uprooting trees and by the end of the day I managed to uproot three large trees. Sebastian says that I am improving faster than the average demon. Perhaps it is because I had been around a demon for so long that I had adapted to being near demonic energies and it helped my transitions.

Sebastian says we will be moving on with the training. I cannot imagine what he has in mind for endurance. I have asked him about it all day but he just gets a devious look on his face and walks away. This scares me more, I have a hunch that the first few days were nothing compared to the next few days.

Today I have been experiencing horrible pains; it is as if something is ripping me open from the inside. I have yet to tell Sebastian, but I believe that I must eat soon. I am terrified of what that means. I will have Sebastian explain it to me properly tomorrow.

Sebastian has yet to show his form. I will uncover his secret and taunt him about it forever!

Signed

-Ciel Phantomhive.


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is my fifth one, gosh. Lol umm I decided it was finally time to show some action between Sebastian and Ciel. It is my first time writing BL so if it is horrible please forgive me if it sucks. Ha-ha! Thanks for all the support on my stories! ;)**

** -Harley**

Entry Five:

Last night was awful I don't even want to write about it, but I have to. I told myself that when I started this thing that I would write everything down but… it was too horrifying. It's all Sebastian's fault. Well here it is. I must tell you everything that happened.

Last night Sebastian came to my room. I didn't expect anything to happen so I let my guard down. That was when it happened Sebastian pushed me down and restrained my arms whispering in my ear, "Ney, Bocchan, do you want too?"

"What would I want to do? Also why am I in this position?" I asked as I tried to get out of his restrictions.

"Have the endurance training? Now?"

"What are you talking about?"

He just smiled and started sliding my clothes off. It wasn't until later that I noticed the handcuffs now restricting me.

"Sebastian! Stop!" I cried as he bit my neck. I paniced, what was I supposed to do?

"Bocchan, you're so cute when you panic." He sighed.

"Get off of me!" I scream, struggling to move, but he wouldn't let me. "Stop it!" I shouted as his lips closed around my hardened nipple.

"Bocchan, your mind may not agree but your body certainly does," he said laughing.

"No, my body does not agree! Get the hell off of me!" I yelled, while he licked it lewdly.

"Let's ask this down here," he makes a move toward my lower areas and I move out of the way. "Don't be stubborn, Bocchan." As he yanked down my boxers, and began to stroke my manhood. I clenched my jaw. I moaned as his hand went faster and harder. After a while white creamy liquid came out. Tears had sprung to my eyes as I realized how much I enjoyed that. "Ha-ha Bocchan you're so cute," he said as he had licked the tears off my cheeks. "Now that you are a demon, you will be my toy forever."

After that I fainted. I remember thinking, "_Maybe that won't be so bad."_

I am ashamed of myself. Yet when I confronted Sebastian about it he acted as nothing happened so maybe it was a dream? If so how can I be so lewd? We didn't have training today.

Oh God please help me.

Signed

-Ciel Phantomhive

**I had a very hard time writing this so my friend Alex helped me (she has a good mind for this.)**

** -Harley & Alex**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry I haven't been writing a lot lately, I couldn't figure out how to carry on. The last entry was, yeah a little hard to continue so I'm really sorry it's been so long! **

**-Harley **

Entry Six:

That damned bastard! Excuse me for my lack of explanation, but every time I go to confront Sebastian he always pretends to be busy! We have not had practice in two days! At least that is what he thinks! I have been going to secret practice since that night. That way if there ever is a situation like that one, I will be able to defend myself properly. I will become so strong even he will not be able to overpower me.

For now I am still scared he will come into my room and the events of "that night" will happen again. I am still trying to cope with the idea that I actually like it a little. I have caught myself multiple times thinking about it when I just want to forget it.

What is wrong with me?

Signed

-Ciel Phantomhive

**Sorry I cut it short I'm having a bit of writers block. **


	7. Chapter 7

**It is getting a little harder to remember to update this story that is why I haven't been updating in a while. I have updated many of my other stories either though so I should probably get on that. Sorry if this seems to be "half assed", I realy want to continue it but I can't find the drive. Maybe as I am writing I will find it somewhere along the way.**

**-Harley**

IT'S KILLING ME. Never knowing what he is thinking. I know he is laughing at me on the inside. There have been no more incidents like the ones concerning that night. I have been waiting and watching for him to slip up, to give me some clue that what happened that night was real that I didn't imagine it.

Perhaps this is what he wanted. To mess with me; to make me obsess over the situation! I won't give him the satisfaction any longer! I will completely forget about that "incident".

On another note, he has started training again. I don't know if it is my side training or the fact that my demon senses have started to surface but training is a lot easier than before. He had me run for the hole day and I barely broke a sweat. I didn't run out of breath until the end. I ran so fast that the scenes around me became blurred and unfocused. Afterwards my feet didn't swell up either. I can't say my shoes faired well though.

I cannot wait to see what happens when my demon powers fully develop. I wonder what kind of demon I will be. I wonder if my familiar will be the same as Sebastian's a crow, or a spider like Claude's.

Signed

-Ciel Phantomhive

**So after a while I figured out how I wanted to continue this and it got better so I think. Please review and tell me what you think and if I need to improve on anything. Thankiesssss**

**-Harley ;)))))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow already to chapter eight. So yeppppp. I feel like this is moving really slow… It's going to get better so please be patient. **

**-Harley ;)))))**

It's so annoying. Sebastian acts all innocent when I bring up that night. His training is getting intense. At this rate I'll be dead before anything has the chance to kill me. I swear he is evil, wait he is…

Even though I am annoyed I am still happy. I have grown one centimeter! I now know I will not be this size forever. Sebastian said that was probably the last I grow, but I refuse to believe! I will grow to be taller than even Sebastian! He doesn't believe me but I'll show him.

I can't wait!

Signed

-Ciel Phantomhive

** Not really exciting but keep waiting. **

** -Harley **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I have been slow on the posting recently a lot of crap has gone down.**

**-Harley**

As said in my last entry training has been hell! It is nonstop training. If it continues like this I wouldn't have even of lasted a month! His new idea of training is me dodging bullets! I am lucky none of them have hit any vital spots.

I haven't grown anymore. The panic that I was released from has resurfaced. I have also given up on that incident. It must have just all been a dream. If it was how could I be so lewd? So I have stopped bringing it up in front of Sebastian.

There is only one thing that concerns me and that is after training. Always he avoids me. I go to ask him a question and he has disappeared. When I see him the next day it is always the same excuse, "Oh I was just out on an errand."

I will find out what he is up to, even if it is the last thing I do.

Signed

-Ciel Phantomhive

**Heehee! Until next chapter! **** The excitement is just around the corner.**

**-Harley**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm really sorry for posting slowly but recently it seems I have been in a funk or really busy. If I'm not at band or doing something I am usually asleep. So I finally found the perfect time to write! At night I can sleep during the day. :)))))))))**

**-Harley**

Last night was a shocking turn of events but yet I am not as taunted by it as the last time. I don't know why in any ones view point this would have been worse but it's almost as if I enjoyed it. Maybe I did but that is wrong. Gah Anyway I suppose I shall write it in detail.

Sebastian came into my room last night. He opened the door and my head shot up. I was still a little cautious around him but not as much as before. He walked over to my bed as I asked, "What is it Sebastian?"

He replied with, "Bocchan, I am oh so lonely. Please let me sleep with you tonight," He had smiled innocently as he asked.

"Well I guess I coul- NO." I frowned at him; _I wasn't going to take any chances with him around. _He walked closer and ripped the covers from me.

"Well then I guess I am going to have to do it forcefully." He slid my clothes down and began prodding my entrance with his fingers. He entered one and I let out a slight moan. "Don't worry Bocchan, I'll take it slow." His finger had slid in slowly then out. He wiggled it inside of me a little then slid it out. I cried out in pleasure. "Ney Bocchan, how does it feel?"He asked smiling sweetly.

"Haa, Re- repulsive," I try to sound out but it comes out as a hushed mumble. His fingers had started sliding in faster. His other hand slid down to my member and began working. My panting had become faster.

"Mmmm Repulsive, huh? Perhaps I should do more. He slid another finger in and a pinch of pain appeared but it was nothing compared to the pleasure I felt. I cried out and next thing I know Sebastian's lips were on mine. His tongue slid into my mouth, teasing mine and gliding across my teeth. I pushed my tongue against his and lifted my body to his. I don't know what was wrong with me, I just wanted more. I felt something warm trickle between my legs and I knew I had came. Sebastian's fingers slid out of me and he hugged me to him. Still kissing me he patted the top of my head.

When he got up to leave I caught his sleeve and said, "Don't leave I want to make sure this isn't a dream."

When I woke up in the morning he was gone but the pillow was warm and his sent still lingered. There was no training.

-Signed

Ciel Phantomhive

**So there is chapter ten. Probably not the best I could have done but I thought it was a little sweet. Ciel got the confirmation he wanted and well finally went with the flow. **

**-Harley**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyy. So after spending a lot of time thinking about it I decided I would skip ahead a few years and then make more diary entries. Don't know why I decided to do this. So I'm going to fill you in on some things. Ciel is now 15 yrs old, his demon form is unlocked (bet your excited to know what it is. Too bad I'm not gonna tell! :P until the next chapter) Ciel finished his first contract and ate a soul. He and Sebastian have grown slightly closer. They haven't really moved forward all that much. (I suck at developing relationships, probably because I've never really developed one of my own, **** ) Anyways here it is. Please review. I like to know things I should improve upon, or if I'm doing FANTABULOUS. Thanks.**

**~Harley.**

Entry 11,

Wow, it's really been two years since I've last wrote to you. I am very poor at keeping my life in track. I'm sorry. Anyways life is great. What Sebastian had thought was the impossible became possible I grew almost an entire foot in the past two years. I know I'm done growing though it was merely luck that I grew this much. Sometime I miss being small though. The way I had fit into Sebastian's arms. (I fit slightly better now though, but I felt like a small creature in the arms of something strong.) Of course I won't ever tell him that.

Since the last time I wrote Sebastian's and I's physical relationship has grown, but as for our mental relationship it's been slow and dull. We rarely seek each other's love. Perhaps our relationship will never go beyond our nightly visits. It gets lonely and I feel like he's toying with me, but wouldn't you get bored with a toy after two years?

I think I'm going to have to be more aggressive. Maybe make him confess his undying love to me. Perhaps I could begin a game with him. Ignore him for a while stop our nightly visits all together and then right when he is on the edge let him have it. Haha maybe then he'll understand what I feel. I can't wait time for his punishment to begin.

I'll have him begging for my love.

Signed

-Ciel Phantomhive


	12. Chapter 12

**So I'm going to try and post more often because I find it annoying when I really like a story and the authors take forever to update, but my schedule is a lot busier this year due to Marching Band. (We have our first big performance coming up, wish me luck my lovely pineapples.) Nonetheless I shall post frantically. Did I use a proper word for that? Ah oh well. Also I hope my lovely pineapples are excited for this because it is time to discover what Ciel's demon form is! *Gasp* let's just say you are in for a perfect surprise. *Grins deviously* Also I thought I could start making a little conversation before the actual reading, between Ciel and Sebastian. (Just short I remind you.) But I'd like to know your opinions on that. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**I love you all.**

**Harley. **

Entry 12:

Step one of the plan is in action. I am making Sebastian want me. Today I showed my demon form. He loves my demon form. I walked into the kitchen half cat half human. My head held high my ears straight up and my tail in the air like an aristocrat. He gaped, I barely ever let him see me in my demon form, but I want to torture him. He came to my room but I denied him. The look on his face when my ears twitched, it was priceless!

Then we were sitting outside and I sharpened my nails on a nearby tree and arched my back like an actual cat, the entire time his eyes never left me. I decided to end it there, though. I may want revenge but I was not going to make a slut of myself. I am pretty sure I got my point across.

One thing I hate about the revenge plan is I miss his touch. The way his fingers moved across my skin. How his tongue would dominate mine, the gentle kisses he'd give as he slid himself into me, and I felt pain. The way he played with my hair as I laid my head on his chest.

OH GOD DAMN HIM! Ah he at the door, perhaps he is coming to beg for my love!

-Ciel Phantomhive

**Here is a preview of what I meant by conversation:**

**Ciel: Don't you think you made me seem a bit… I don't know…. Clingy.**

**Me: *Presses finger to lips*Shhh… It's my story. **

**Sebastian: I think you were adorable, Bocchan. *Winks in Ciel's direction***

**Ciel: *Entire face including ears turn red* Sh- shut up, Sebastian. That's and order.**

**Me: *Begins writing furiously, and pauses to look up at the guys* Please continue this is great for the story, my pineapples. **

**Sebastian: *Walks over to Ciel and grabs him, placing small kisses on his neck* Bocchan.**

**Ciel: St-stop Sebastian. *Knees go weak and he collapses into Sebastian***

**Sebastian: *Looks at Harley* Might I borrow, Bocchan.**

**Me: *Cleans up slight nosebleed* Yes just make sure to describe to me in exact detail what happens.**

**Sebastian: *Nods then walks out***

**So I hope you like that if you don't, then please review, heck review even if you do. I love your reviews they make me feel**_** Special. **_**Umm also please tell me what you thought about the uhh time skipping. I'd love to hear your opinions. So I love you all my lovely pineapples.**

**-Harleyyyy  
**


End file.
